Adrasteia
Character: Adrasteia Vocation: Master Sorcerer Maximum Level: 50 [[Guilds|'Guilds']] : Payback Additional Characters: Rhamnusia Hunted: Always Real Name: Jon Location: USA Languages: English Doleran since: ? Additional Information: Jon started out on his character Rhamnusia. He quickly became friends with the players Xen Azriel and Cheerlessy. He and Xen shared a disliking for the ruling of Pandemonium and Del Chaos. As such, they frequently plotted against the aforementioned guilds' ruling. One of their most memorable player killings was in Liberty Bay, where Rhamnusia and Xen Azriel killed the player Tetragamatronz (a Del Chaos member) while he was cavebotting in the rotworm cave. In response to this killing, Maguz Pistolero, the former leader of Del Chaos, rushed in to kill both Rhamnusia and Xen Azriel, to avenge the death of his guildmate. However, Rhamnusia responded to seeing Maguz Pistolero by shooting sudden death runes upon him. Maguz Pistolero was killed quickly, not having expected resistance. The two then fled to the surface, where they both summoned monsters to help them fight. However, Edkeys came and killed them both. After becoming hunted by Del Chaos, Jon created a new character, named Adrasteia. He became a master sorcerer and joined the guild Kangaroo Farm, under the invitation of Cheerlessy and protection of Skeletor the Vicious. Although many knew he was the old Rhamnusia and made it public on the forums, he denied it and stayed free for a considerable amount of time. However, he did not stay in this guild forever. Jon later built his reputation on Dolera as a notorious PK. If out on the prowl, he is now usually seen on his character Adrasteia, accompanied by Stefan, his loyal comrade, who plays Cyroa. He along with Stefan used to control Draconia. If access to Draconia was necessary they would have to be contacted and the player would have to have very good reason for wanting to enter. They lost control of Draconia after a patch was made that removed a few protection zone squares that allowed them to maintain control for so many years. Towards the end of his Tibian career he gathered players together and successfully created a guild geared solely towards player killing. The guild was called Payback and was active for almost a year before falling apart due to real life events that prevented the players involved from remaining as active. With multiple player killings each day, the guild became a primary target for the whole server of Dolera . Not only did the Adrasteia and Cyroa make enemies out of most players, but at the same time managed to build up strong loyal relations with whomever decided to join them. His greatest boast to claim was the he had killed most everyone on the server at least once. After Jon retired from Tibia most of the members Payback retired as well, or eventually retired. No members are currently active on Dolera . List of kills above 45 *Apolox *Arkshin *Asclipus *Athalaz *Aurinasrus *Arnaqury Darkness x2 *Azerra Zookabel *Bajamut Infernal Terrible *Beezah x3 *Boltiox *Budah Bless x2 *Carury *Chaotic Resonance *Crim Sin *Daiero *Darath Macbeth x2 *Darinak *Dark Bram the ripper *Dark Night Mare *Dark Strato *Dedian *Demalo *Dragon chiriu *Dubin corporater *Dufink *Eliloth Vark *Eliven Queno *Elvis hunter *Ereum *Evil Totti *Faircito *Farao Tarja *Fatty of Dolera x3 *Felippex *Flow del Chaos *Garguilas *George Hamburguer *Illumatic *Infante Audaz *Jelilo *Jtray x2 *Justn *Kaysa de Leumnades *Kowana *Kottar *Kratos'eagle *Kyodos *Ladie of dragon breath *Lady Akatsukita *Lady Quik *Lethal Advocate *Leonard Valeth *Leos Aelin *Lezroc *Lightin Upp *Litrin de second *Lizzoyd *Lord of darkness Seret *Lupius Delus *Madame Omaha x2 *Mago Valdivia *Maguz Pistolero x2 *Mannakin Slayer *Marus Thin *Masterfreeze *Master Zaster *Mikow Lesk *Monsieur Overlord x2 *Musse Breaksz *Nathaldeth *Newe Flux *Nudan *Obi-Makia x2 *Olny *Outlaw Dre x2 *Preme the sniper *Radhames-el Conde *Riikos Montana *Sam Kenzo *Serpent Of The Light x2 *Shangsdruid *Sijaru x2 *Sir Fellers *Skeletor Ryder *Snaeux *Spirit Sinistrous *Teka Mara *Tchonti x2 *Tetragamatronz *Thallio *Thanax *Thrall Grimwall *Tinkie *Uebon *Valor Vermillion x2 *Warllock wizard *Wolfys *Xanos Sin *Xanus Glan x2 *Xarios Sin *Young Prodigal *Yuriikaa Outlaw x2 *Zora Chin Real Life Pictures Category:Characters Category:Real Life Pictures